I was a Teenage Dog
by Super-sonic Iblish
Summary: Inspired by funny family moments. Sonic finds a dog, but it turns out this dog is one of his friends... who is it, and can he turn the dog back? Stupid little story that has no real plot. No fan characters or couples though. R and R please?
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea when me, my dad, and my sister were all playing multi-player on Sonic and the Black Knight. My dad was convinced that Knuckles was a dog, and kept calling him that, no matter how much I tried to persuade him otherwise. So, a few weeks later, I thought of this idea. Just a dumb little thing for kicks and grins. Also, not a very creative title either... I know it's cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Sonic characters belong to Sega.

* * *

I Was a Teenage Dog

Sonic was headed home one night after hanging out with Tails and Amy in Station Square, when he heard a howling sound that sent a chill down his spine. He looked around, but couldn't figure out where it'd came from… until he heard a low, growly whine, and he looked down. There, sitting at his feet, was a smallish-medium-sized, red- furred dog that was pawing at his shoe and whimpering. Sonic smiled slightly, relaxed, and knelt down by him. He let him sniff his hand, before the dog licked it, and Sonic stroked his head.

"Hey buddy, who do you belong to?" Sonic asked him, scratching behind the dog's floppy ears. The dog closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, panting happily, while Sonic scratched under his ears.

Sonic didn't know if this dog was trained or not; the dog had no collar on and he appeared to be feral, yet he was the friendliest little guy. Sonic took a harder look at him. The dog had long, reddish-brown colored fur, with darker brown fur around the muzzle and ears. The dog's chin was white, and it led down to his stomach, where his belly was white. It had a long, fluffy tail that looked like it'd been broken at one point in its life, because it bent at a funny angle, like a lightning bolt. The funniest thing about him, though, was his eyes. They were the brightest color of lavender Sonic had ever seen… almost similar to Knuckles' eyes in a way.

"You're a very handsome boy…," Sonic said to the dog, before he scratched his ears one last time and stood up. Sonic brushed the dog fur from his gloves, then looked down at the dog again. He just sat there, wagging his tail and staring up at him.

"Go home boy!" Sonic said, pointing in some random direction. The dog barked, but just itched at his flank and stared right back up at him, not moving an inch. Sonic moaned and lowered his eyes, knowing the dog wasn't understanding what he was saying. He turned to leave, and just walk away from the dog, but the dog followed him, and nuzzled his nose into Sonic's hand as he walked. Sonic realized the dog had followed and stopped, looking back at him.

"No! I said go home," Sonic said. "Get! Go!" Sonic commanded. The dog's tail only began to wag harder, wiggling his entire behind like he was dancing, and he barked at Sonic. "Go away; go back to your own family!" Sonic commanded, pointing towards the street. The dog sat down and stared up at him yet again. "That's good, stay!" Sonic said, and he backed away, his eyes still on the dog, who sat in his spot, watching him leave. "Stay!" Sonic commanded one last time, before he turned and ran as fast as he could away from the red dog, before he had a chance to follow.

"I wonder whose dog that was, and why it seemed to like me so much..?" Sonic thought as he ran. He made it back to his house and walked inside. He had just fixed himself a snack before he went to bed, when he heard something scratching on his door. Sonic raised a brow, and walked over by the door. He put an ear to the door, but then the scratching stopped. "_What was that all abou-_AAHH!" Sonic was interrupted, and startled by a loud, howling bark that was right next to his ear, behind the door. Sonic growled, knowing it must be that dog he'd met awhile before, and opened the door. Sure enough, the smallish red dog was sitting on his mat outside the door, looking up at the door, and his tail began to wag when Sonic opened the door.

"What the- how did you follow me home?" Sonic exclaimed to the dog. The dog let out a throaty bark, and stood up, trotting over by the side of Sonic's house.

"No, no no no! You're going home!" Sonic called, and he chased after the dog. He followed the dog around the side of his house. "C'mon, you can't stay here, I-," Sonic stopped short, when he saw the dog pick up a stick in its mouth and walk over to an area of dirt, where there was writing in it. Sonic walked a little closer and read what, supposedly, the dog wrote in the dirt. "I am Knuckles," is what it read, and Sonic's eyes widened in shock, looking down at the dog. The dog barked, dropping the stick from his mouth, and stood back up, his lightning bolt tail wagging.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Sonic murmured, ignoring the dog and looking at the writing, as the red dog trotted up to him and nuzzled its head under Sonic's hand, looking up at him with pleading, violet eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic stared off blankly at the wall, thinking and throwing a rubber ball against the wall, while Knuckles would chase it back and forth, with no hopes of catching it. All that was heard was the ball hitting the wall, Knuckles' feet pattering against the floor, and his excessive panting as he ran back and forth.

"Ok ok... apparently this dog is Knuckles, and he's aware of it... how could he have been turned into a dog?" Sonic thought. "I bet Eggman probably has something to do with it. But why? What could he possibly have to gain by turning him into a dog?" Sonic stopped throwing the ball and held it in his hand, pondering. But then, Knuckles grew impatient and lowered into a playful stance, huffing and panting louder. When Sonic still didn't throw it, Knuckles stood up straight and barked at him. That snapped Sonic from his thoughts.

"What?" he demanded, turning to face the dog. He noticed the dog was staring at the ball in his hand. He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine, go fetch!" he said, and he chucked the ball across the room. Knuckles was in a mad dash to catch the ball, and he reappeared a moment later with the ball in his mouth. He made a muffled yip, the ball still in his mouth, and he came up to Sonic... but he wasn't listening again. Knuckles dropped the now slobbery ball on Sonic's lap, causing Sonic to jump up, the ball tumbling to the floor.

"Aw, gross!" Sonic exclaimed, shoving the ball away with his foot. "Knuckles, sit!" Sonic commanded in a stern tone. The loudness of his voice made Knuckles' ears pull back, and he stared up at Sonic with a guilty look. "I said sit!" Sonic commanded, pointing at the floor. Knuckles' ears pulled back further, and he lowered to the floor, lying in front of him as if he were cowering.

"Well, I said sit, but I guess lie down works too," Sonic said, and he looked confusedly at the dog. Knuckles looked back at him, and he began to slowly cock his head to one side.

"What are you staring at me for?" Sonic exclaimed to the dog. Knuckles looked to one side then back up at him, as if he were going "huh, who me?" Then he stood up and picked up the ball again, staring up at Sonic with his tail wagging.

"I don't want to play right now!" Sonic said sternly, looking away from him. "I'm trying to figure out what happened to you, if you even understand what's going on right now!" Knuckles pulled his ears back again at the loud voice and he dropped the ball. Then he walked away, his claws clacking on the floor. Sonic heard this and looked up.

"Knuckles, where'd you go?" Sonic called. "No no Knuckles, get back here!" Sonic called, seeing Knuckles standing on his hind legs and digging in his drawers. Sonic pulled on Knuckles' neck scruff to get him down, but he just growled at him, and Sonic dropped him.

"Did you just growl at me?" Sonic exclaimed, as he watched the dog dig in his pencil caddy. Knuckles came out with a marker in his mouth. "_What is that dog up to?_" Sonic asked himself, as he saw Knuckles head over to his living room. Knuckles hopped onto his coffee table and begin scribbling on his newspaper with the marker, which he held in his mouth.

"Is that another clue?" Sonic asked the dog, coming up to him from behind. Knuckles hopped off the table and looked at Knuckles' drawing. It looked like a poorly drawn emerald, and a circle with arms and legs. But Sonic understood right away and gasped.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that before?" he exclaimed, picking up the drawing. "Eggman turned you into a dog so he could get his hands on the Master Emerald!" Knuckles barked twice, wagging his entire behind, and ran around Sonic's feet.

"Good boy Knuckles, good boy!" Sonic cooed, patting Knuckles' head. "C'mon, lets head up to Angel Island!" he said, and he headed out the door. Knuckles ran after him.

The two of them made it up to Tails' house and knocked on his door. It took a moment, but Tails finally answered the door, in his pajamas.

"Sonic, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning!" Tails exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. Knuckles barked at him, startling and waking Tails up.

"Why do you have a dog?" Tails asked Sonic. "If you're asking me if you can keep it, my answer is no," he added.

"Wha- no no no, this dog is Knuckles!" Sonic replied, "Eggman turned him into a dog and stole his Master Emerald! We need a plane to the Egghead's base." Tails looked at Sonic, his brow raised.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked him.

"Yes I'm sure, he drew a picture to prove it!" Sonic said, holding up his newspaper. Tails looked at it.

"Hmmm… looks like the classifieds to me," Tails said, giving Sonic a look.

"Huh?" Sonic murmured, and he looked at the paper. He muttered angrily, noticing he had it turned around, and he turned it so Tails could see the drawing.

"Oh, ok, now I see it," Tails said. "Well, this looks valid to me! C'mon inside, let me get changed and we can go."

Sonic and Knuckles sat at the table, waiting for Tails to get ready. Well, actually, Sonic sat at the table; Knuckles sat at the floor, giving Sonic the puppy dog eyes, begging for Sonic's sandwich. Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"No, nuh uh, this is MY sandwich!" he said, taking a big bite from it. Knuckles let out a pitiful whine and kept staring up at him. Finally, Tails came down, and Sonic set the rest of his sandwich down.

"Ok guys, I'm ready to go!" he said. Tails looked down at Knuckles, who was prancing around by their feet, wagging his tail with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Are you sure this is Knuckles?" Tails asked him.

"He has his on and off moments," Sonic replied. "One moment he's a puppy, and one moment he's a grouchy old dog," Sonic said, looking down at the prancing dog. He stopped when Sonic said this and gave him a look, and Sonic couldn't help but laugh.

"He heard you that time!" Tails said, laughing as well.

While the two laughed, Knuckles cowered under the table and looked up at the half of Sonic's sandwich longingly. Sonic and Tails began talking, while Knuckles hopped onto the chair, checking to make sure his friends weren't watching, and slowly edged his face onto the table, to try and snatch the sandwich. But then, he heard Sonic say, "Ok, let's go," and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged by the scruff of his neck off the chair and over towards the door. Knuckles looked sadly at the perfectly good half a sandwich on the table, as he was dragged away.

"We're going to need to get you a leash and collar!" Sonic said, and Knuckles' eyes widened and he gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic dragged Knuckles behind him on a makeshift leash and collar made from a leather belt and a doubled rope. Knuckles dragged his feet, glaring up at Sonic while he dragged him, and after awhile, he just stopped following altogether and Sonic was dragging him on his butt. Sonic growled and looked down at him.

"Hold it Tails!" Sonic called to the fox, who was leading the pack for once. Tails stopped and looked back to find Sonic trying to pull Knuckles, but he wouldn't go. Tails sighed.

"C'mon Knuckles, go!" Sonic shouted, tugging on the rope. Knuckles just glared at him, and lied down on the dirt floor. Tails came up to Sonic.

"Ugh... never send a hedgehog to do a fellow canine's job!" Tails said, and he came up to Knuckles and knelt by him.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Tails asked him, stroking the dog's back. Knuckles whined and began to kick his leg, liking the way Tails was scratching his back.

"You like that, don't you?" Tails asked him with a goo goo voice. After a few more moments, Knuckles picked up the leash in his teeth and dropped it into Tails' hand.

"You ready to go now?" Tails asked him, standing up. Knuckles stood up and his tail began to wag.

"He's ready to go now," Tails told Sonic. Sonic glared down at the dog.

"He just wanted belly rubs?" Sonic asked.

"No, he wanted a break. Didn't you see how hard he was panting?" Tails asked. Sonic's eyes guiltily trailed away and he didn't reply.

"And also, he doesn't like the leash," Tails said.

"How'd you figure that?" Sonic asked.

"I have my ways," Tails replied, and he untied the leash from the belt. Grateful, Knuckles leapt onto Tails and licked his cheek. Tails shoved the dog's muzzle away, laughing, and started walking.

"C'mon Knuckles, follow," Tails commanded, but in a sweet tone. Tongue lolling out his mouth, Knuckles bounded up to Tails and followed him. Sonic stood still for a moment, before he snapped out of it and followed them.

After awhile, Knuckles needed a break again, and as Knuckles lied in the grass, he looked towards the woods, and his nose picked up a smell. Knuckles stood up fast, catching the two boys' attentions. Knuckles' nose twitched and he stared into the forest.

"What is it Knuckles?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, Knuckles ran into the woods.

"Knuckles, come back!" Tails called, and the two of them headed after the dog. Sonic caught up with the dog and looked out to see what he was after. However, he didn't see anything.

"Wh-What... are you doing?" Sonic panted to the dog. Knuckles took a sharp corner and headed towards a clearing, until finally, not knowing what the heck the dog was after, Sonic tackled the dog to the floor.

"That's it, you're going back on the leash!" Sonic said to Knuckles. Knuckles looked forward, towards what he was after. A little further ahead, there was a family having a picnic, with lots of smells now tempting him. Knuckles could feel his completely empty stomach grumbling at the smells, and he whined. Sonic sat Knuckles in front of him and frowned at him.

"Knuckles, you do NOT run off!" Sonic scolded. "No, bad! You could've gotten lost!" Knuckles made a guilty face, pulling back his ears, but he gazed off, away from him, towards the picnic. Sonic noticed this and followed the dog's gaze, and finally figured why he'd run off, now feeling guilty.

"Oh, y-you're hungry," he said quietly. Sonic knew he couldn't just go and ask that family for food, but that's when he saw a group of grape vines near them.

"Hey, you like grapes, right?" he asked, heading over there and picking a handful of ripe ones from the vines. Knuckles stood up and walked up to him, his tail wagging.

"Do you wanna grape?" Sonic cooed, holding it up in front of Knuckles' nose.

"Sonic?" Tails called from a ways away.

"I'm over here Tails, I got Knuckles!" Sonic called, and he proceeded to hold the grape up to Knuckles' face. Knuckles looked up at Sonic, as of he were asking permission, then he licked it up, barely even chewing before he swallowed. Knuckles licked his chops and looked up with pleading eyes for another. Sonic held out another one, when he heard Tails.

"SONIC, DON'T!" he shouted. Sonic pulled it back a little.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Grapes are poisonous to dogs!" Tails exclaimed, running up to him. Sonic quickly pulled his hand away from the dog now and bit his lip.

"I didn't know!" he exclaimed.

"Did you already give him any?" Tails asked.

"Just one," Sonic replied. Knuckles looked up at them, ears pulled back in fear, while the two shouted at each other.

"IM SORRY OK? I didn't know!" Sonic shouted. "I doubt one grape would kill him," he added. Then, he heard a hacking sound. The two of them looked at Knuckles, to find him gagging, and then he vomited, throwing up the grape and some bile.

"There, he's better now," Sonic said, giving Tails a look. Knuckles shuddered and let out a small whine, and he slowly walked up to them. They could actually hear his stomach groan and growl now.

"Aw, poor little guy didn't have anything else but the grape in his tummy," Tails said, kneeling down to pet Knuckles' head. "Oh yeah, I just remembered, I packed a jar of peanut butter with me!" Tails said, reaching into his backpack.

"Why?" Sonic asked, a brow raised at the fox kit.

Tails huffed. "Why not?" he replied, and he unscrewed the cap to the jar of peanut butter.

"Here you go Knuckles," Tails said, sneaking a finger full of peanut butter before he set it down in front of the dog. Knuckles sniffed it and immediately started licking the salty, sticky food straight out of the jar. Tails licked his fingers and looked up at Sonic, smiling. Sonic watched, amused, as Knuckles reached his long tongue into the jar to lick the peanut butter from the bottom.

"Ok, I think that's enough," Tails said, and he took the jar from Knuckles, now only half full. Knuckles licked at his chops repeatedly and stuck out his tongue to try and get the peanut butter from his nose. Sonic huffed and laughed slightly seeing this.

"Ok, I think it's time to keep going," Tails said, packing the peanut butter away. The three of them kept walking, Knuckles still licking his chops as he walked.

Awhile later, Knuckles stopped, and his nose twitched again, smelling a new scent. Sonic and Tails stopped.

"Are you still hungry?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"Not this again!" Sonic grumbled. Tails brought out the peanut butter jar, but Knuckles wasn't interested in that. He barked this time, and walked towards the edge of the trail.

"Knuckles, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Maybe he saw a squirrel?" Sonic asked. But then, Knuckles growled and his fur stood on end, as he crouched down in attack position.

"Uh, I don't think it's a squirrel!" Tails replied fearfully. Knuckles barked again and leapt into the bushes, barking and growling furiously. Then they heard a scream of fear, with a voice they recognized. The two of them ran after the dog, and found whom the scream belonged to. Knuckles had tackled Eggman to the ground, and was inches from his face, growling at him with his teeth bared.

"Knuckles, let him up," Sonic said. Knuckles looked up at him and leapt off of him. Eggman got up quick.

"Are you crazy, sicking your dog on me?" he exclaimed.

"We didn't, he went on his own," Sonic said cockily, smiling down at Knuckles. "Now, I want you to give us back the Master Emerald and turn Knuckles back!" Sonic said strictly.

"What makes you think I turned him into a dog, or even have the Master Emerald?" Eggman demanded.

"We have out ways," Sonic replied, looking at Tails, who smiled back at him.

"Well you'll never get me to change him back! NEVER!" Eggman bellowed, and he pressed a button on a remote he pulled from his pocket. Suddenly, from the skies, his hovering device came down and floated right next to him, and he hopped into it.

"He's getting away!" Tails cried.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well whaddaya know? I guess this story does, kind of, have a plot! Oh well, enjoy the last chapter everyone!_

* * *

"He's getting away!" Tails cried.

Knuckles growled and readied himself to jump. He sprung into the air, just as the hovering device began to rise into the air, and he landed on the side of the machine. He clawed at the side of it, to get a good grip on the smooth metal exterior, and he clawed at Eggman, nearly missing him each time.

"Go Knuckles go!" Sonic shouted, as Eggman screamed in fear at Knuckles' vicious barking and his claws. Then, Knuckles hopped onto the hovering device, so he was inside it now, and he ran straight for a control panel on it. He pawed at the buttons and pressed some with his nose, looking for the right button.

"Get off of there, you mutt!" Eggman bellowed, reaching to pull the dog off the control panel. But instead, Knuckles growled and bit down hard into Eggman's approaching hand. Eggman screamed and pulled his hand back, but Knuckles' teeth were still lodged into his hand, and he came with. Knuckles continued to growl, as he played a game of tug of war with Eggman's hand.

"Somebody get this dog off me!" Eggman called, while Sonic and Tails only watched and laughed below.

"Ok ok, I think it's about time I helped him now," Sonic said, calming down from his laughing fit, and he ran into action. Sonic leapt into the hovering device and punched Eggman in the face. Knuckles let go of Eggman's hand and smacked his lips at the distasteful flavor.

"You pesky rodent, you won't interfere with my glorious plan!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Well actually, the plan is practically the same; distract Knuckles and steal the Master Emerald," Sonic said calmly. Eggman froze, his eyes wide, as he figured that out.

"Wow… I guess you're right," he muttered. He shook his head. "No matter, I'm still going to destroy all of you!" he said, and he reached for the joystick of the hovering device. It suddenly shook and trembled very hard, and Sonic and Knuckles lost their balance. Sonic fell off the side of the device and fell on his head to the floor, knocking the breath out of him.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, running up to his aid.

Knuckles had caught the side of the device with his claws as he fell, and he hung over the side of the hover device. He reached and clawed at the side, to try and pull himself back up again.

"You won't win this time," Eggman sneered, and he steered the device into the trunk of a tall tree, ramming Knuckles into it. Knuckles let out a sharp yelp of pain, as he was squished between the sturdy trunk and the metal device, but he kept squirming with his hind legs to try and push himself up.

Tails saw this and gasped. "Knuckles!" he screamed. He looked back down at Sonic. "Sonic, please, wake up!" he cried, but Sonic was still semi-unconscious.

Eggman steered away from the tree, and aimed to ram him again, but Knuckles slid to the left far enough that it missed him, and he continued to slide himself towards the side with the control panel on it.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman exclaimed, and he steered it so he was facing the tree again, and rammed him into it again. Knuckles yelped again, louder this time, but he kept going. His claws were beginning to slip, and his paws hurt from hanging, but with one last slide, he was right above the control panel. Knuckles pulled himself up with whatever strength he had and began to claw and rip at the control panel. He began ripping out buttons and circuitry, and it started to spark and smoke. The hover device began to uncontrollably rise higher, and Eggman tried to push Knuckles over. He shoved at Knuckles' muzzle, but Knuckles only bit him.

"Augh! Even as a dog, you're still a nuisance!" Eggman cried. Knuckles began to bite at the control panel now, causing his teeth to bleed. "Get away from there!" Eggman cried, and he shoved Knuckles' face again. Knuckles still clung on, but then Eggman did something he didn't expect him to do. He suddenly punched Knuckles, in the face, and he flew outward, his claws finally giving out and losing its grip on the side of the device. Eggman's hovering device suddenly exploded, and Eggman flew into the air and disappeared in the trees.

Tails saw all of this, and he gasped, eyes wide, as Knuckles fell from even higher than Sonic did.

"KNUCKLES!" he cried, and leaving Sonic alone, he leapt into action and flew up there to save the dog. He flew as fast as he could, first trying to catch him, but missed him. Then he dove down to grab the dog and fly them to safety.

He was so close… so close to reaching Knuckles' collar… if he could just go a little faster so he could grab it. The ground was rushing fast, his fingers were nearly touching the dog, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Knuckles stared up at him, almost mesmerized, as Tails was so close to him. Tails grunted and gave a little extra energy, trying to reach for him… but the ground approached too fast, and Knuckles knew what he had to do. Tails felt the softness of Knuckles' fur, and was about to grab him by the neck, when Knuckles gave him an apologetic look and kicked at Tails with his hind legs, shoving him upward with all his might. "Whoa!" Tails cried, as the wind caught under his tails and he flew up towards the sky with the updraft, saving him from crashing.

"Knuckles, NO!" Tails cried, seeing a small puff of dirt rise, where Knuckles landed. Once he slowed down, he flew back down and landed. Knuckles was lying on the floor, after landing hard on his back. That extra push he gave Tails caused him to hit harder, making an actual indent in the soil. Tails felt tears in his eyes, and he ran up to Knuckles. He knelt down by him and stroked his soft, red and white fur on his belly.

"Knuckles?" he cried, his voice squeaking. He could see the dog's chest rising and falling, extremely slowly, but he was still breathing. He heard a small whine come from the dog's throat, and he looked up to see Knuckles looking at him. "Knuckles, I'm so sorry," Tails cried, and he stroked the dog's head. His ears were bent into his face, so Tails pushed them away, and he rubbed under Knuckles' chin with his thumb.

Sonic moaned and awoke, sitting up and rubbing his head. And then he remembered what'd happened, and gasped, looking around for either Tails or Knuckles. He saw Tails, hunched over something, his back to him. He didn't see Eggman anywhere, so he suspected they beat him. He stood up and walked over, but just a few feet behind Tails, Sonic could hear Tails crying, and he froze.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry," Tails said, stroking a red ear that Sonic could see. Sonic silently came up behind him and saw what Tails was stroking, and it made him want to die. He saw Knuckles, lying on the floor in an awkward position, and he appeared to be breathing with difficulty. Sonic loomed over Tails, who sniffed and wiped away a tear, still stroking Knuckles' belly. Knuckles moved his head slightly and looked up at Sonic, and Tails looked up as well.

"Oh Sonic!" Tails cried, tears still falling down his cheeks. He stood up fast and hugged onto his shoulders and began to cry. "This is all my fault, I couldn't catch him!" he cried, burying his face in Sonic's chest. Sonic looked down at Knuckles with tears in his eyes as well, unsure of what to say. The dog's breathing began to grow even more shallow and slow, and he let out a small, pathetic whimper that caught Tails' attention. Both of them crouched down in front of Knuckles and began to stroke his head. Sonic took the collar off of him.

"Might as well give him some dignity," Sonic said quietly, throwing the collar aside. Knuckles' eyes were beginning to close again, and Tails hid his face in his hands and continued to sob. Knuckles didn't want Tails to feel bad, and he made another whimper. Tails looked back at him, and Knuckles weakly brought a paw up to Tails and placed it on top of his hand. Tails sniffed and held Knuckles' paw in his hand, looking at Knuckles. His eyes seemed to tell him, "It's ok, it's not your fault," and Tails made a small smile. Then Knuckles' eyes fluttered closed and he let out a final sigh, allowing his head to fall to the floor. Tails was still frozen, holding the dog's limp paw, while Sonic, in a panic, put a hand to the dog's chest to see if his heart was still beating.

"No no no, he can't be dead!" Sonic cried.

"Sonic…" Tails said, in barely a whisper, "He's gone…" Sonic stared at Knuckles for a moment, before he clenched his teeth and slammed his fist to the ground, tears in his eyes. Tails continued to hold Knuckles' paw, and stroked it with his thumb.

Then, the strangest thing began to happen. Knuckles' paw began to glow, along with the rest of him. Sonic gasped and scooted away from him by a few inches, while Tails just looked at Knuckles in awe. But then realized something felt different, and he looked at the paw in his hand. The paw had begun to grow and form five fingers. Sonic and Tails both gasped, as Knuckles changed back to his old self in a small burst of bright light, right in front of them. When Tails and Sonic uncovered their eyes, they were surprised to see that Knuckles was no longer a dog.

"When he destroyed the ship… he must've destroyed the invention that turned him into a dog and he changed back!" Tails replied. He looked back down at Knuckles' limp hand in his, and he squeezed it tight, once the glow vanished. But to his surprise, Knuckles squeezed it back; it was barely anything, a really weak squeeze, but he felt it.

"Sonic, he's alive!" Tails cried. Sonic was next to Knuckles now, lifting his head off the ground and shaking him to see if he was ok.

"Knuckles, c'mon Knuckles, talk to us!" he said. Knuckles' eyes twitched, and he slowly opened them, and then winced in apparent pain.

"What happened?" he murmured, barely louder than a whisper, and he rubbed his head.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sonic cried, and before Knuckles could even figure out where he was, Sonic hugged him, probably a little harder than he should have.

"Sonic, don't kill him again!" Tails exclaimed, and Sonic let go.

"Sorry Knux," he said to the echidna, who was panting for air.

"Wh-What're you talking about? What happened?" Knuckles asked them, looking between the two of them.

"You mean… you don't remember?" Tails asked him. Knuckles shook his head no.

"Remember what?" he asked. Tails looked at Sonic for help, but he lip-synched "no" and signaled him not to tell him. It'd probably be better if he never knew about this little adventure.

"Uh… n-nothing," Tails replied. "We found you lying out here and thought you were dead or something. Dr. Eggman tried to steal your Master Emerald, and you were lying here unconscious. We got rid of Eggman, all we've gotta do now is get your Master Emerald back," Tails said.

"Well then let's go!" Knuckles said. He tried to sit up, but he winced again and Sonic lowered him back down to the ground.

"I think it's best if we just go and get it for you," Sonic said. He leaned Knuckles against a tree, and turned to Tails. "C'mon bud, let's go!" he said, and the two of them took off.

Knuckles watched them leave. _"What happened to me today? I can't remember anything,"_ Knuckles thought. But then he noticed something odd. He brushed off his belly area, and pulled his hand away to find traces of white fur still on him.

"What in the world?" he murmured.

* * *

_Lol! Well, what do you think? Good huh? Well, that's the end everyone, now go do something productive with your life, like read a real novel, ok? :D (Wasn't trying to be mean, srry) Bye bye!_


End file.
